XXx program
The xXx program is a project consisting of deep cover operatives for the National Security Agency and Central Intelligence Agency who infiltrate criminal organizations to stop the head villains from world domination. The program was started and created by NSA agent and ex-Navy SEAL, Captain Augustus Gibbons, to get some civilians, most of whom are either an extreme sports enthusiast, a former Lieutenant in the United States Navy, a martial artist and a footballer recruited into working for the government. List of xXx agents * Xander Cage - Cage is an extreme sports athlete who is the host of his own television show and his alias is Triple X based in the three letter X's tattooed on the back of his neck. He was captured by an FBI SWAT team after stealing and destroying a California senator's car in an act of protest. Gibbons recruits Cage by putting him through two tests foiling a diner robbery and escaping from a drug plantation in Colombia. Cage becomes the first xXx agent after infiltrating an terrorist organization called Anarchy 99 defeating the leader Yorgi and stopping his chemical weapon from releasing a deadly gas on the world. Cage is later revealed to have faked his death in Bora Bora and is living in exile in the Dominican Republic. * Darius Stone - After Cage was reportedly killed in Bora Bora, Gibbons finds a new substitute in Stone, a former street thug who served under Gibbons as a Lieutenant in Navy SEALs. Stone was later sent to Leavenworth for assaulting his commanding officer, General George Octavius Deckert, who later served as the Secretary of Defense under President James Sanford. Gibbons later helps Stone break out of prison and recruits him as the second xXx agent to stop Deckert from planning a coup against the President. Stone succeeds and returns to his former lifestyle after the mission. * Xiang - Xiang became the third xXx agent after Gibbons recruits him to steal a device called Pandora's Box to prevent satellites from crashing into cities on earth. He is a martial artist. He was suspected to have gone rogue to steal the device after Gibbons was supposedly killed but later joins forces with Cage's team to retrieve the box before it would be used again. * Neymar Jr - Neymar is a Brazilian footballer who is recruited to be the new xXx agent by Gibbons after meeting him at a Chinese restaurant. When a satellite crashes near the restaurant killing them both, they are revealed to have faked their deaths when Cage meets Gibbons at his own funeral at the end. Gibbons rebuilds the program starting with Neymar as a new recruit and they both leave as Cage decides to continue in service with them whenever he is needed. * Serena Unger - a member of Xiang's team. * Talon - a member of Xiang's team. * Hawk - a member of Xiang's team. * Adele Wolff- a member of Cage's team. * Tennyson Torch - a member of Cage's team. * Nicky "Nicks" Zhou - a member of Cage's team. Category:Programs